The Contract
by Tomboy13
Summary: Wally West becomes trapped in the dangerous world of the mafia after a bar fight forces him to work for the ruler of Gotham's underground, Bruce Wayne, head of the Wayne family.
1. The fight

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**This story is a retake on my old story Street Fights, it will differ alot but I really liked the concept.**

**Pairings: BrucexDiana and JohnxShay for the moment.**

**Enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_ The story I'm about to tell you, well, it's my story. I just want to make sure I've got that cleared up because some people…ok, most people would argue that it was __his__ story and that I was just a small part in it. _

_But see, I don't buy that because the events that set into motion nearly eight months ago were the result of my doing, not __his__. _

_Now, I agree. This world I'm stuck in, this city I can't leave, the life I live…it's __his__._

_But my story is all my own. _

-_Wally_

* * *

"Seven members of the Joker gang were arrested-"

"Two killed in shoot out-"

"The notorious mafia known as-"

"Police unable to-"

A young red head sat idly on a worn leather couch, flipping through news channels one by one. His face was a mask of boredom and nothing was grabbing at his attention until another hand grabbed at his remote.

"Don't you have homework or something?" A stern voice asked him as an older male glared down at him. His face was stern and his arms were folded.

"I graduated last year, John…" The red head answered, straining to reach back for the remote without really getting back up. "Come on…give it back."

Former Marine John Stewart sighed, tossing the remote back down to the red head as he shook his head.

"You can't spend all your time watching cartoons-"

"I'm watching the news!" Wally retorted hotly.

"You need a job; I can get you one with my construction company."

'Great,' Wally thought, 'it's this speech again.' But outwardly he simply grinned, "I've put in some applications, John. I'll have something soon."

John looked unsure but decided against speaking out any further. He and Wally had been living together for several years now after Wally's Uncle, a good friend of John's, had been killed. The Marine had taken in the youngster and allowed him to stay rent free in his apartment as long as he stayed in school. They got along well and were best friends, despite the age difference.

"Oh, I forgot…Shay's coming over…."

Wally grinned wildly and pushed himself up from the couch to give John a raised eyebrow, "Oh you want me to make myself scarce eh?"

John smacked him on the back of his head with a glare and folded his muscled arms across his chest.

"You want movie money or what?" He said with a bit of a snap though Wally knew he really didn't mean it. He just really enjoyed teasing John about his girlfriend, Shayera Hol because it was the one thing that John ever really let get to him. Wally had to admit she was a tough broad and wouldn't be caught dead saying half the things he told John to her face.

Wally glanced at the old clock on the wall before nodding at John, "I'll spend the night at Kyle's."

* * *

The city of Gotham, by a day it was filled with people who were hustling about trying to live their lives but at night is when the city really came to life. Neon signs lit up the red light district almost making it too intimidating to go down but still the call of busty beautiful babes was simply too tempting for any man to resist.

The north end was mostly warehouses and very few people went that way after sundown because going north meant going through Joker territory and no one in their right mind was going to do that.

But it really wasn't gangs that ran the city because even the gangs answered to someone higher up. No, those who ran the city were much more organized then the gangs but also much more deadly.

In the city of Gotham, all crime answered to one man,

Bruce Wayne.

The head of the Wayne family was the undeniable ruler of Gotham's underground. Wally had heard stories about the Wayne family and had made it a point to stay clear of areas known to house members of the mob with one exception, the Tower Tavern.

It was a small hole in the wall bar that held entertainment on weekends and Wally particularly enjoyed hearing the singing done by Linda Park. He had heard rumors that it was owned by Bruce Wayne but since he never saw anyone in there he was fairly certain it was only just a rumor.

He shrugged off whatever feelings he had about the place as soon as he entered it. It was smoky, dimly lit and had one too many chairs for some reason but it was cozy compared to some of the other clubs in Gotham.

Wally got himself a seat close to the stage where most of the lights were focused; he didn't bother ordering himself anything to drink just yet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the Tower's very own Linda Park!"

The lights that weren't on the stage dimmed so low that they might as well turned them off but Wally didn't care; all that mattered now was standing in front of him in a silky red dress singing something that Wally loved already.

Her first song ended and Wally joined in the applause as she stepped off stage to get some water from the bar. She walked past him and gave him a small smile, putting a hand on her hip,

"Back again?"

"You know it." Wally said, giving her a grin. His attention shifted however when two older men walked up to the two, both reeking of alcohol.

"Hey baby…wanna sing for me?" He said, reaching out to put a hand on Linda's shoulder. Linda made a face and pushed the man's hand off of herself, taking a step back towards Wally.

"My singing is for everyone…" She said quietly but firmly.

"Oh ho!" The other man grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards them, "It looks like you want to sing for him."

"Let me go!"

"Hey!" Wally yelled about the same time Linda did and pulled her back towards himself, stepping in front of her to face the two men, "She said to back off."

The taller of the two men grabbed Wally around his collar and dragged him forward, "And what are you goin' do about it, punk?"

Wally kneed him hard in the stomach as Linda ran off to a back room. "That."

"Why you little-"

John always told Wally that he bit off more then he could chew and as he ducked and weaved through the melee of punches and kicks, he knew he was right. Most of the bar had joined in the fight, excited that someone had actually dared to start a fight in the Tower.

Wally held his own for several moments until he was knocked down when one of the men hit him in the back with a chair.

"Shit!" Wally muttered as he fell to his knees, looking up at the other two, "…I'm in trouble."

He closed his eyes as the man threw a punch towards his face only cautiously opening them after a few moments.

"Uh…"

A tall man was standing over him and even from his angle on the floor Wally could see that he was built like a house, sturdy and intimidating. He was holding the man's fist in his hand with a dangerous look.

"There's no fighting here." The man said in an almost cheerful voice and Wally could already hear the other onlookers whispering amongst themselves.

"Is that Kent?"

"Wayne's personal bodyguard?"

Wally scrambled to his feet as the older man knocked the first man into the other. He nodded towards yet another man who was wearing a suit and some sun glasses, "Take them out back."

The suited man nodded and he and a fellow companion dragged the two drunks out of the bar as everyone settled down to resume drinking.

The well built man turned to face Wally giving him a somewhat sheepish smile, "Well now, what to do with you?"

Wally held up his hands, taking a few steps back until he smacked into another solid object. He turned slowly, as his gaze traveled up to a face that held a dark look.

"We should talk."

Wally gulped; a talk with Bruce Wayne could never end well.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please Review!

The characters are completely human and even though they might seem OC with their jobs, I'm hoping to keep their natures very close to what they usually are!


	2. The choice

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**HAPPY POST THANKSGIVING!**

_

* * *

_

_You ever feel like you're not in control of anything in your life? That every move you make…hell even if you live or die is all in someone else's hands? _

_Yeah, that feeling sucks._

_And I get the feeling that I'm gonna just have to get used to it. _

_ -Wally_

* * *

Wally flinched as a strong hand clapped down on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to look back at the somewhat smiling face of Clark Kent.

"…talk about what?" Wally said nervously as Bruce continued to eye him up and down.

The dark haired man didn't answer him, instead he jerked his head towards the back and Clark pushed Wally forward, towards another suit as he moved to follow his boss.

"L-listen, I'm really sorry about-"

"Shut it." The other heavily muscled man grabbed Wally's upper arm in a vice like grip.

With Clark walking off towards the backroom that Bruce had disappeared to, Wally was left to be dragged across the bar. He looked around wildly for some other patron to help him but no one even glanced in his direction, all of them content to stay out of Bruce Wayne's business.

"Look man I-" Wally started again before being slammed into a wall.

"I said _shut it._" Hank said dangerously as he steered Wally down a dark hallway that both Clark and Bruce had traveled down. "Before I rip your head off."

"What? _What!?" _Wally started struggling again. "I didn't do anythin'! Let me go! This isn't funny!"

"No one's laughing, kid."

Wally stopped struggling and looked around. Hank had managed to drag him down the hall and into a backroom without him really noticing it during his fit. This room was just as smoky as the bar but it was well kept. A beautifully made solid oak desk sat near the back wall with two bookshelves on either side of it. In front of the desk was a dull wooden chair that paled in comparison to the comfy looking leather one that was behind the desk where Bruce Wayne was currently seated. Clark was standing behind him with his hands behind his back and Wally suddenly felt very small.

Bruce Wayne motioned for Wally to sit and when the red head didn't move, Hank shoved him hard in the back to get him going.

"Er…" Wally shuffled to the chair, taking a seat and trying hard to not think about the different ways that Clark and Hank could snap him in half.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked, leaning back in the chair gracefully.

"…West. Wally West."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him and picked up a glass of what Wally figured was brandy or something equally expensive, "West? Interesting name. Well, Mr. West, would you like to know why you're sitting here instead of out in the alley with those other two?"

Wally shrugged somewhat before he nodded, "…yeah?" He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Because you work for me now."

Wally got up from his chair so fast that both Clark and Hank had pulled out guns and pointed them at him, which caused him to take a step back. "What!? You can't do that!"

Bruce smiled evenly at Wally and nodded his head at Clark, who walked back to the door and left, returning a few moments later with another man in a worn suit. The other man was noticeably older then everyone else and was wearing a pair of spectacles that Wally only ever saw in history books.

"What's the damage, Dr. J'onnz?" Bruce asked with another small smirk.

"Numerous glasses, two tables, seven chairs and I haven't even begun to take into account all the alcohol but there's also people leaving because of the lack on entertainment so we're losing their business." He pushed up his glasses and wrote down a few more notes, "All in all about 500 dollars has been lost so far."

"500 bucks!? No way. Dude, recount!" Wally pleaded but the Doctor looked impassive.

Bruce nodded curtly before giving Wally another small smirk, "So, Mr. West, seeing as how you so rudely declined my offer I suppose this means you'll be able to repay this debt to me. If not, Hank here," He pointed almost lazily over his shoulder, "Is going to have to take it from you in a not so pleasant manner."

Wally clenched his fists and looked directly at Bruce Wayne for the first time since he had gotten there, "Why are you giving me this option and not the other two?"

"Miss Park said you were her friend." Bruce said simply with a shrug that almost looked bored. "Now, Mr. West, your answer?"

"…I…I can't work for you…you're a criminal…"

The mobsters with the exception of the Doctor started laughing loudly at Wally's remark.

"Alright. Take him out back, Hank." Bruce said, still with a smirk across his face.

"No! No wait!" Wally said quickly, holding his hands out and in front of him as Hank approached. He took a few steps back and continued to move out of the man's reach.

"I don't have all day, Mr. West. I gave you an offer now either take it…" His dark eyes flickered over to Hank with mild amusement, "Or don't."

"…I'll do it."

* * *

Wally had been instructed to return to the Tower the next night and to be on time or else.

He was also told to keep quiet or else.

And to make sure he didn't say stupid things around Wayne or else.

Wally had been walked to the backdoor by the Doctor who had politely introduced himself as Dr. J'onn J'onnz, a member of the Wayne family for about two years going on three. He had explained a few of the basic guidelines for surviving that Wally had already forgotten because, really, he hadn't expected any of this to happen. But the Doctor was patient and allowed Wally to ask questions as they walked, though he did not answer all of them.

"…you're young; Mr. Wayne will most likely have you do odd jobs." J'onn answered calmly as Wally questioned him.

"So, I don't get to do anythin' cool?"

"I doubt it." The doctor chuckled at the look on Wally's face. "You're disappointed?"

"…if I have to do something I want it to be cool, ya know?"

The look on his face told Wally that he didn't know but he was too polite to say anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Wally."

"Night Doc."

* * *

Wow, I wonder how Wally's going to explain this one to John?

THank you all reviewers! Make sure you keep 'em coming!

PS Hank = Hawk bwhahaha, I might add Dove later!


	3. The package

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**WARNINGS: MOB STUFF AND SAILOR MOUTH **

_

* * *

__It's funny…I've been told that I'm prone to making rash decisions…that I never think anything through._

_And as much as I hate to admit it, it's true. I really don't think a lot of things through and I've made a lot of bad calls…but…_

…_I don't have that many regrets._

_-Wally_

* * *

Hank was leaning back against Bruce's desk, smoking the first of many cigarettes. His face was creased into a frown but he was far from upset…he was confused.

"Ya gotta tell me, Boss. Why did you let the little punk really go? My boys would've capped him like the other two easy."

He said this with pride. Hank was one of many of Bruce Wayne's enforcers but his strength and skill had unofficially put him in charge of most of them.

Bruce looked up at his subordinate with a bit of a smirk.

"You don't believe I did it because Ms. Park asked me to?"

Hank paused, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground. No one, not even his own guards, could question Wayne's choices.

"Well…Linda ran in here sayin' they were gonna kill her friend…but you didn't say anythin' about him until ya saw him…"

Bruce closed the account book he was reading and looked up at Hank, "Eyes like a hawk? I never expected you to pay attention to anything."

Hank furrowed his brow and looked away, "The little punk just reminds me of my kid brother. Useless."

Bruce laughed at this before getting back to his feet, walking over to grab his coat off the rack.

"I've met your brother, Hank. And he's a lot smarter then you give him credit for."

"Feh."

* * *

The moon was rising over the slums as Wally made his way down a few alleys before coming up to a familiar fire escape. Wally jumped with the skill of a natural athlete and grabbed the ladder, pulling his lean body up it before rolling onto the flat. He made his way up to more stories before knocking onto a newspaper covered window. He waited a few anxious moments before he saw a shadow come across the newspaper and the window was pulled up.

"Wal?" Kyle Rayner blinked the sleep out of his eyes before tilting his head to the side. "Damn it, West. It's three in the morning…" He said, ignoring the huff that Wally gave him.

"I need a place to sleep for tonight…or do you _want_ me running around the slums at night?"

Kyle took his point and stepped away from the window to let Wally in, shutting after the younger man had safely entered.

Kyle was walking around in his green boxers, scratching his chest idly as he got a blanket out for Wally to use.

"What happened to your TV?" Wally asked as he took the blanket. Kyle sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair before looking away.

"I had to sell it to pay off my dealer…"

Wally raised an eyebrow, looking less amused then Kyle did when he woke him up, "I thought you were out of that stuff."

Kyle seemed to get defensive quickly, "I _am._ But just 'cause you're done smokin' it doesn't mean you're done payin' for it…I owe…a lot of money."

"Yeah…you and me both…" Wally muttered, mostly to himself.

"What?" Kyle turned quickly on his heel to look over at his younger friend, "What did you get into?"

Wally instantly winced because Kyle's gaze was not unlike John's when he was worried. "Nothing big…I uhm…just got into a fight…"

"Shit, Wally…did you get into a gang?"

"No…no…not exactly…" Wally twisted the warm blanket into his hands before sighing, "…it's more like the mafia…"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

It took about a half an hour to explain the story to Kyle, who would interrupt now and then with odd questions that only Kyle would want to know the answer to.

"And I start tomorrow…well tonight really."

"Wally…Wally…you _can't. _Those people are just going to kill you the first chance they get…I mean if you do one thing wrong…"

"Yeah, like not showing up tonight? Please, I know, Kyle. Bruce Wayne would probably knock in my door himself…" Wally sat down on the worn couch before putting his hand to his head, the earlier events only now hitting him hard.

"He'd probably have me killed…and John and Shay…I can't let that happen…" Wally cursed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I have to do what I can…I just gotta work to repay the 500 and then I'm out."

Kyle didn't look like he believed him but was unwilling to shatter Wally's confidence.

"What are you going to tell John?"

"I…I don't know actually…can you cover for me when you see him at work? Just say we're gonna have a video game spree or somethin'…"

"…I'll try."

* * *

Wally had slept for the rest of the day and woken up just as the sun began to set. Kyle, who was long since gone, had left him a cold burrito and a soda in the sparsely stocked fridge. Wally ate his cold meal in silence, mostly attempting to calm himself down before going out into the streets once more.

He walked towards the door and found a note with his name on the counter. Interested, he picked up it and found a pocket knife underneath. He unfolded the note and caught whatever fell out then started reading.

**Wally, **

**Keep the knife with you, ya know, just in case. Also, keep the condom with you, ya know, just in case.**

**-Kyle**

Wally rolled his eyes and looked at his hand that was still holding the condom and slipped it into his pocket before grabbing the knife and heading out.

* * *

He walked back down, carefully planning his route so that he would stay in mostly neutral territory, hoping to avoid anyone from the Wayne family until he actually got back to the Tower. Hank was outside waiting for him and Wally gulped when he saw him.

'At least they could have sent me someone who doesn't want to rip my head off…'

Hank seemed to catch the look on his face because he sneered and jerked his head towards an alley.

"Take it easy, kid. Clark's waiting for ya down there." He then muttered under his breath, "…little bitch."

"I heard _that, _jerk_._" Wally said through clenched teeth with more courage then he expected but none the less he took off down the alley before Hank could react.

Clark watched as Wally skidded around the corner and put a hand up to keep him from plowing into a wall.

"Maybe you shouldn't call Hank names." He said with another one of his slight smiles.

"You heard that?" Wally asked, looking a bit surprised.

"I've always had good hearing." Clark said simply, "Now, tonight I just need you to deliver something. As soon as you're done, you can go home."

Wally blinked up at him in surprise, "That's it?"

"For tonight anyway." Clark answered with a nod, holding out a package to Wally, "You need to take this to the business district on sixth and Chapman. There's going to be a man named Richard Grayson there, tell him that I sent you."

"…don't you mean Mr. Wayne sent me?" Wally asked, checking out the package.

Clark's face went dark for a moment but recovered quickly, "Richard isn't the biggest fan of Mr. Wayne right. Just give him the package and leave, got it?"

"…yeah."

* * *

Yep, so Dick Grayson is going to make an appearance. I love his character and I know he and Wally were close friends in the comics, so I figured, why not?

Leave me reviews of who you'd like to see...you can even suggest how they could fit in. Not sure what I'll use at the moment but I'm open to ideas.

Hope you guys all have some happy holidays.


	4. The NightWings

**DON'T OWN JL OR JLU**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^ **

_

* * *

_

_Why does trouble come looking for me? Am I wearing some sort of magnet for it or somethin'? Or am I the magnet...because no matter what I do...trouble finds me. _

_-Wally_

* * *

Wally was pretty certain that he had bitten off a bit more then he could chew.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go back and let Hank stomp his head in because it would probably be a step up from where he was right then.

It wasn't that he was some rich kid in a wrong neighborhood or anything, he had grown up in a slum.

Which was exactly the problem.

He _knew _how messed up everything was in this area. He _knew _that people, young boys and girls, went missing around here.

He also knew that he was most _definitely_ in trouble.

* * *

Wally clutched the simple package to his chest as he was backed into a corner by several Jokers, all of who were grinning at him with sick expressions on their faces.

"Come here pretty boy...no one passes by us without payin' a toll..." One joker, with a crazy lopsided eye hooked his finger at him causing Wally to step back again, this time his back hitting a wall.

"Just give us the package!" A series of cries in agreement rang out and Wally pulled it behind his back.

"You guys don't even know what's in it!" He said, exasperated by the situation.

"I like mysteries...c'mon...there are other ways you can pay...like with some fingers maybe?" One of the clowns playfully bounced towards Wally, landing a hit to his neck before he could really react and grabbing his wrist, pushing it up and out.

Wally cried out as he dropped to his knees, not falling any further because another clown had grabbed his other hand and brought it back up.

"Just a finger or two...but I'm not gonna lie...it's gonna hurt." The blue lipped clown flicked out a wicked looking knife and pressed it against Wally's index finger. Wally braced himself for what was going to happen but...it never came.

The clowns grip went slack and he fell forward as did the other clown.

"You Jokers are in 'Wing territory! Get lost!"

One clown went to pick up his fallen comrade but a curvy red head stopped him, "I don't think so." She said, licking her dark lips before kicking him in the face.

"Pick up the kid and take him to Dick!"

"Bwha?" Was all Wally could really muster as he was hauled to his feet by the armpits and rushed out of the alley. Everything seemed to be a blur to Wally and every time he tried to ask a question he was ignored to the point of rudeness. The small group traveled on for several more minutes until they finally stopped outside an abandoned warehouse.

"...well this looks promising..." Wally said as the red headed female swished in front of him.

"You're welcome for that back there." She said with a smile and Wally bristled.

"I didn't ask for help." Wally said quickly, brushing some dust off of his shoulders.

"Is that so?" She asked with a frown but then she seemed to brush it off just as easily, "You're the delivery boy Clark sent huh? Hand over the package."

"I'm supposed to give it to Grayson, sorry, Babe."

The girl grabbed Wally quickly, flipping him over her shoulder so he landed on the pavement with a winded thud.

"Babs...let him go." Another voice came quick to Wally's defense and as he rolled onto his stomach he glanced up to see another dark haired male staring down at him.

He was tall, well built and had hair that actually went down towards his shoulders, though it was currently being held back in a loose ponytail. The look somehow worked for him, somehow.

The man held out his hand towards Wally who slowly took it, using it to pull himself up. "I'm Richard Grayson, leader of the Nightwings. I believe you have something for me."

"Uh...yeah...here...." He fumbled the package to the other man, "Dude, I thought you'd be older." He said with a slight grin at Dick's laugh.

"Well to be honest I was expecting someone a little more...experienced." He started, motioning his head towards the door so that he and Wally could enter the building. The rest of the Nightwings, including Barbara stayed outside on patrol, eager to protect their leader.

"Well I think Clark kinda sent me here to see if I could hack it..."

"You did good for someone so new. But you sorta stand out."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry. I don't think that's a bad thing." Dick said with a casual wave over his shoulder.

"...thanks?"

* * *

Shayera leaned against the kitchen counter as she walked over to the fridge, grabbing two beers for her and her lover John Stewart.

"So, where's Wally at anyway?" She asked, a bit saddened that she hadn't seen the playful younger man the past few days.

"He spent the night at Kyle's yesterday and Kyle said they were gonna hit up a party tonight or somethin'...he should be home around one."

"That's good. Did you talk to him about a job yet?" She asked, taking a seat next to the former Marine.

"...he just sort of blew it off...I'll try later."

Shayera rolled her eyes and set her gaze onto John.

"...alright. I'll try again when he gets home."

Shayera laughed and gave him a kiss.

* * *

**Alrighty...so updates might slow down for a bit...I lost everything on my computer including Microsoft Word so I have to go and get all that fixed and what not.**

**Thanks for the patience! **

**Review please!**


	5. The lie

**DON'T OWN JL OR JLU**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I JUST FIXED MY COMP HEHE**

**ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_Looking back on everything I realized who my true friends really were. John was like a brother…and Kyle…well, like a brother too I guess when he was clean at least. Dick though would become my best friend or at least that's what I would start to call him after a few months on the job. 'Cause you know, the first month he kinda scared the crap outta me. _

_-Wally_

* * *

Wally had spent most of the rest of the night talking to Dick, who ended up being a fairly cool guy. He and Wally hit it off quickly, so much so that Dick had even invited Wally back to visit.

"We'll grab some beers." Dick said, clapping Wally heartily on the shoulder "Should be fun, right?"

"You'll have to sneak them to me," Wally responded with a grin, "So are we gonna hit the Tower or-"

He stopped short, realizing what he had said, "Ah, sorry. I forgot…"

Dick eyed him warily for several moments and Wally thought that the good times were over but Dick simply laughed it off, "Don't worry about it. We'll hit up a spot of mine I like on Friday, Bludhaven."

"Sounds like a plan." Wally said with another broad grin before taking off down the street.

Barbara watched Wally leave before approaching Dick, wrapping her arms around his slim waist.

"So, he's Clark's errand boy huh?"

"No. He definitely works for Bruce."

Barbara's eyes went wide as she looked up at Dick with a surprised expression, "And you still…?"

"He's not a bad guy, Babs. I like him. Maybe he'll be able to get through to Bruce."

"I don't think anything can get through to him…"

"Maybe and maybe not…but I'll be keeping my eye on him, just in case."

* * *

Wally made his way back down the streets, walking quickly and keeping his head down low. He heard whispers of those around him but none stepped forward to say anything. He made a beeline for John's apartment, hoping to get home without any further incident.

"Hey Hotshot," John called as he walked in through the door, "Back so early?"

Wally looked over to see the ex- Marine watching TV with Shayera asleep across his lap.

"Early?"

"Rayner said you were hittin' a party. I didn't expect you back at 11." He gave Wally a faint grin, "Hell, I didn't expect you home at all."

Wally recovered slightly and gave John a broad grin to match his, "Actually I wasn't at a party."

"You were at some girl's house and she kicked you out?"

"No!" Wally frowned but quickly settled when Shayera rolled somewhat on John's lap, "Er…I mean I got a night job."

John turned to look at Wally intently, "Really now? Doing what?"

"Well…I do dishes at the Tower Tavern…" He lied quickly.

"The Tower, huh? Isn't that Wayne's place?"

"…place of what?" Wally asked, acting confused easily, "'Sides man there's this really hot chick there and I think she likes me."

John scoffed teasingly but then looked down at Shayera, brushing some of her red hair back. "So…you'll be working nights huh?"

"Yeah…I have to be there by eight…and well, I leave after closing…" Wally's face froze before it pulled itself into a disgusted look, "Gross John!"

John Stewart laughed, "Take it easy, I'm still just teasing you. What's the pay?"

Wally blanched; he was the one who owed the money, "Uh…minimum…first job and all."

"Good for you Wally. Work your way up."

"Yep…I'm uh…I'm gonna go to bed now…night John!"

John chuckled as Wally scrambled his way towards his room, at least he'd be out of trouble at night.

* * *

"Tell me, Clark…" Bruce started quietly, looking up at his bodyguard through a smoky haze, "What's the news?"

"It's like Sage said. The Jokers have moved into several areas outside their territory. It looks like they're selling some drugs too."

"Without paying anything to us?"

Dr. J'onnz took that question next, "No, they've nearly stopped paying altogether actually."

Bruce leaned back in his chair, "…what do you suggest?"

J'onn was interrupted by Hank who stepped forward, looking angry. "Let me take some boys to go bash in some of their heads! That'll teach 'em to fear the Wayne family!"

Clark put a calming hand on Hank's shoulder, "Their leader is psychotic. It might scare some of them but it won't stop them."

Bruce nodded at Clark, "He's right." He cast a glance at the ticking wall clock before returning his gaze to his men. "Go home and get some sleep. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

The other three nodded and turned to leave the room when Bruce held up a hand,

"Clark, a moment."

Clark walked back from the door and stopped by the desk again, "Yes, Bruce?"

Bruce steeled him with a dark gaze that almost made Clark want to step back, "Remember that Wally owes _me _the money. I didn't let him live so he could be your errand boy."

Clark looked down; there really wasn't anything that slipped by Bruce, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Bruce pushed himself to his feet and walked around the desk, "See that you don't."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I wonder what'll happen next! **


	6. The list

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**WARNING: POTTY MOUTH AND VIOLENCE AND WHORES XD**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! **

_

* * *

_

_Did you know that gun is a lot heavier then it looks? People in the movies carry them around and fire 'em off without much thought but that's not what it's really like._

_I like the movie's version better. _

_-Wally_

* * *

Wally woke up late in the day with a tired yawn. He rolled himself out of his comfy bed, shivering as he left the heat of the blanket. John was already gone to work and Shayera had most likely left back to her own home. Wally went to get in a quick shower since he wanted to get something to eat before having to head down to the Tower. Wally stepped out of the shower, rubbing the sleep from his green eyes and made his way to the kitchen table. He still had his blue towel wrapped around his waist as he reached for an apple. His hand stopped mid reach and hovered over the newspaper John had no doubt been reading that morning.

"…two killed downtown…" Wally's eyes went wide as he saw the pictures of the two men he had gotten into the fight with. "Holy crap…I thought…I thought he just had them kicked out…"

Wally had been too busy with his own problems to even remember what had happened to the others.

"Shit…"

He put a hand up to his forehead and sighed, sagging into the chair. "…good lord."

Wally forced himself to his feet and noted that John had left out some money to get dinner. He pushed the newspaper story out of his mind and focused on getting ready to go to work.

* * *

Clark was waiting for Wally in the back alley just as he had been the night before. He looked a lot more serious then Wally had seen him in some time.

"Uh…hey Clark."

The powerfully built man turned to look at him and Wally felt his footsteps falter.

"This may be a stupid question…but what's wrong?"

Clark sighed and put a hand up to his head, "Some Jokers got a few of our people last night…suffice to say, Bruce is _not _in a good mood."

Wally winced somewhat and looked around, half expecting Hank to jump out and stab him. Instead Clark put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce has something he wants you to do but he wants to tell you himself." He told Wally as he guided him towards the backdoor to the Tower Tavern. He gave him a slight push into the door before shutting it behind Wally, leaving the younger man alone in the hall. He made his way back down to the familiar doorway and knocked.

"Enter."

"Hey Mr. Wayne…what's up?"

Bruce was by himself, which surprised Wally considering he never saw the man alone. He was writing at a speed that Wally could probably only match on a keyboard. His face was taunt with thought as he went over his books, something Wally thought only the Doctor would do.

"…er…Mr. Wayne?" Wally shuffled closer, thinking the older man hadn't heard him.

"A minute, Wally." Bruce said darkly and Wally felt himself taking an uneasy step back.

"Yessir." The newspaper story flashed through his mind as quick as a slap in the face. Bruce finished what he was doing and then looked up at the clearly unnerved red head. He quirked an eyebrow easily and moved away from his desk towards Wally with a note.

"Here's a list of things I need done tonight and when you're done I want you to report back here, got it?"

Wally took the slip of paper and scanned it quickly, "Uhm…who's Diana?" Everything else had been addresses and packages to pick up but the second to last line said 'take Diana home' with an address of where to pick her up underneath.

Bruce's lip quivered in only the faintest of smiles before he sat back down in his leather chair.

"A very special woman, West and if anything happens to her on your watch I'll make sure you don't see the sun rise."

In a flash Wally's hands were up and he was shaking his head, "Woah, Mr. Wayne, no offense but shouldn't this be somethin' Hank or hell, even Clark does?"

"Diana doesn't care for Hank and Clark, along with most of my men, can't be spared tonight so it's come down to you. Head back outside and Hank will give you a few things to take on your trip. See you later."

His tone told Wally that there was nothing left to discuss and Wally was still wondering why Bruce Wayne would trust the life of his girlfriend to him.

* * *

Clark was gone by the time Wally returned to the alley but he had been replaced with a scowling Hank, whose cigarette smoke threatened to choke Wally into oblivion.

"Here." Hank tossed him a gun with a holster and Wally stared at him with a wide eyed look.

"Uh…"

"It's to protect Diana, asshole." Hank said with a murderous glare at Wally, "Just don't shoot yourself."

Wally clenched his teeth and threw his jacket at Hank before putting on the shoulder harness. He heard an odd clicking and looked up to find himself looking down the wrong end of Hank's gun. The older man was gripping his jacket with an odd smile as he pointed the gun at Wally.

"You're oddly ballsy sometimes you know that, kid?"

Wally's eyes narrowed and he threw caution to the wind as he yanked his jacket from Hank's hands.

"I'm _not _going to shoot myself. Got it, Jumbo?" And before Hank could say or even do anything, Wally had stormed off to complete his list.

* * *

Wally felt a little bit uneasy about carrying a gun and a pocket filled with cash that he had collected from some local shop keepers. They had all offered him something to drink which he had politely refused as he still had to go and get Diana. He made his way into the infamous red light district and was instantly set upon by the local streetwalkers for a fun night. He checked the address once more on the slip of paper Bruce had given him before stopping in front of a pillar of what seemed to be marble.

"…come see Greek myths come alive…" Wally read slowly as one of the scantily clad women next to him came up to rub his shoulders.

"You wouldn't like 'em little boy…all tease and no touch…come with me and you can touch all you like…"

Wally side stepped her easily, giving her a slight grin. "Actually I gotta pick someone up here so…maybe next time?"

The woman's smile slipped as she walked back over to her companions. "Why are all the nice ones taken?" She asked to no one in particular before going over to see if she could claim her next prize.

Wally had instantly found himself in the middle of thongs and togas. The whole area was themed like ancient Greece and the women were running around playing the parts willingly.

"Well hello little one." A curvy brunette put a delicate hand on his shoulder, "What are you here for?"

"I'm looking for Diana." Wally dared to look up and found himself staring at the woman's exposed chest.

"Oh…" The woman sounded disappointed but she turned to yell over her shoulder, "Di, you're escort's here!"

Diana swept back her shoulder length hair and Wally was relived to see that she was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Although when she approached, he found it hard to not picture what her Greek costume might look like.

"Hello…" She said with a smile. She was taller then Wally even if she hadn't been wearing heels and Wally was very certain that she probably didn't need an escort home.

'…which explains why he's letting me do this…' Wally thought as Diana led him through the backdoor.

"So, what was your name again?" Diana asked him as they walked down the street.

"Oh. Wally West, Ma'am."

Diana looked startled for a moment but regained her regal like composure quickly. "Wally? Well it's nice to meet you Wally."

Wally relaxed while walking with Diana. She was easy to talk to and didn't seem like she would kill him for breathing wrong.

"…here's my home." Diana had stopped their walk in front of a quaint house with a garden out front. "Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

Instinct told Wally that that was _not _a good idea even if the intentions were pure. "Ah, I wish I could but I've gotta get back to the Tower. "

Diana nodded with a small shrug and gave Wally a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thank you for the escort, Wally. I hope to see you again soon." She said before swishing off into her home.

"…bye." Wally said awkwardly before he could snap himself out of it enough to start walking back towards the Tower. He took a short cut through a few alleys, easily becoming used to the city with each passing night. He spotted a few cars in front of the Tower that he had never seen before and he continued cautiously forward. He spotted Hank down the alley who surprisingly waved at him to hurry.

"C'mere and keep your mouth shut, got it?" He muttered, putting his arm around Wally's shoulders. He led Wally back inside and without much warning shoved him into a utility closet.

"Stay in there, brat. I'll come get ya when it's safe."

He slammed the door shut as Wally attempted to untangle himself from the mops and brooms with a quiet sigh.

"…well at least for once _he's _not threatin' to kill me." He muttered as he settled down to wait.

This was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

**I've gotten a couple of e-mails surprisingly of people asking me why Wally's last name is so important. Well, that'll come up later and it's also mixed in with Wally's reaction to Hank's 'Don't shoot yourself' remark. So have fun wondering!**

**Make sure you guys read and review, it's always awesome to hear from ya. Also sorry for the delay between chapters but eh...ya know I'm infamous for that apparently hehehe**


	7. The truth?

**DON'T OWN JL OR JLU**

**WARNINGS: GANG RELATED STUFF WOO HOO**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!**

_

* * *

__Nothing much to say tonight..._

_ -Wally_

* * *

Gunshots had startled Wally out of the daze he had fallen in. The utility closet hadn't been very comfortable but after a few moments of arranging some brooms and mops Wally had fallen gotten into a nice position. He wasn't sure how long he had been in there but he somehow knew it had been too long. Hank had promised to come and get him when it was safe but now…was Hank even still alive?

…even if he wasn't…why did he care?

Wally gripped the cold steel of his borrowed 9mm and looked down at it grimly in the flickering light. This wasn't his fight…this would never be…

He heard a scream, a scream that sounded so familiar to him it was as if he had been struck with a mighty blow.

"…Linda…"

Throwing caution to the wind, he shoved open the door to the closet and made a hard turn to the left, running down the hall past Bruce's office. He could hear insane laughter, not unlike the chilling giggles he had heard on his way to deliver the package to Dick.

_'Jokers…great…' _he thought miserably as he tore down the hall.

"No! Please! Leave him alone!" Linda's voice shrieked which only forced Wally to move even faster. He was going on pure instinct now as he kicked the somewhat ajar door to the left open, holding up the gun in a firing position.

Hank was on the floor, unmoving with blood pooling around him as Linda crouched next to him in tears. The other singers were huddled together, one or two of them with holes in their clothes which led Wally to guess what Hank had saved them from.

"Back off!" He snarled at one of the Jokers, aiming the gun at him. The Joker, a large male with streaks of red going down his face forming a frown, smiled at Wally.

"…hey…hey Janny…isn't that…yeah I think it is…" He said, not completely ignoring Wally to speak to a blue haired female Joker. The woman turned to face Wally with an odd expression before her face split into a wild grin.

"It's the red head from the other night…Dick's little pet." She licked her lips as she took a step towards him only stopping when the gun trained on her. Linda was watching the scene quietly, keeping her arms around Hank to keep him warm.

"I said back up." Wally stated again, looking fierce enough that the three Jokers did indeed take some steps back. "Linda. He still alive?" He added sharply without taking his eyes off of the villains.

"Y-yes but he needs to get to a hospital Wally…" She said sadly, hunching back over Hank. Hank stirred as she did so, his eyes flickering open softly.

"…West…get…them…out." He said through heavily gritted teeth before his head fell to the side.

"…Wally…_West_?" The second male Joker breathed out, his face etched with surprised. "You can't be…you're Rudy's kid?"

Wally stiffened at the mention of his father's name and held the gun up higher, aiming for the Joker's forehead, "Linda, can you get him to the door?"

Linda nodded and her fellow singers started helping her move Hank to safety. The Jokers made no move to stop the young women from moving Hank out of the room though one of the males gave a rather lust filled glare as they left before his eyes went back to Wally.

"If you're really Rudy's kid then you belong with us not with a Wayne."

Wally's gaze faltered for only a moment as they spoke, "What do you mean?"

The Jokers all laughed hysterical and high pitched squeals of joy, "He doesn't know?"

"What a kidder!"

"Good one!"

Wally fired off a shot that narrowly missed Janny by centimeters. Her legs gave out and the other two became darkly silent.

"What the _hell _are you talking about!?" He demanded in a voice that did not sound like his own.

The red streaked clown took a small step forward to help the female to her feet, his eyes full of…was it pity?

"Wayne had your old man killed…"

Wally's grip on the gun had become painfully tight and he narrowed his eyes at the clown.

"My dad killed himself." He said through heavily gritted teeth. It was a painful memory even to this day.

"…pretty sure Wayne could have gotten someone to make it look like that but everyone knows that he had it done."

"Why?" Wally said furiously, "Why kill my dad?"

The female Joker, Janny had found her voice again and was looking murderous. "Go ask your Master!" She screamed, lunging at Wally only to be stopped by her fellow Jokers.

Wally shook his head and began taking several steps back towards the door, stopping when he felt himself bump into something very solid.

"I'll take it from here, Wally." Muttered Clark, who had such a look on his face that Wally could never have pictured seeing. He cracked his knuckles together and while Wally was relived to see he had no gun, it was easy to tell that the Jokers knew he didn't need one.

"Miss Park is waiting for you outside in the alley along with the Doctor and Hank. Please don't keep them waiting." Clark said pleasantly as he stepped closer to the Jokers. The cold fury in his eyes had not subsided.

"…right…" Wally turned on his heel and rushed out of the door, not wanting to see what Clark was planning on doing to the Jokers.

* * *

He stopped walking down the hall when he passed by Bruce's office. A cold feeling swept over him and he couldn't bring himself to move from that spot.

What if the Jokers hadn't been lying…what if...

Wally shook his head, they were _Jokers _of course they were just messing with him.

But still…

He paused again and then cursed himself for being stupid, Bruce was probably long gone by now yet…what was that weird noise he was hearing?

Wally leaned against the door to make sure he wasn't crazy. Yes, those were really voices but they were close to whispers.

He easily recognized the deep baritone of Bruce's voice, "You won't get away with this Joker…"

"Ah, Brucey, can't you think of any new one liners? I'm getting bored…"

The voice was high pitched and after it spoke Wally could hear Bruce grunt in pain. The red head knew that the person inside the room was undoubtedly keeping Bruce quiet to make sure he wasn't disturbed since even as he leaned on the door Wally could barely hear them.

Wally had two choices, he could keep going to the alley and pretend as if he hadn't heard anything and no one would blame him seeing as how even Super Hearing Clark had missed this. It something he was _very _tempted to do. His only other option was to go in and help Bruce because there wasn't time to get anyone else.

'_If he is in trouble…I can't just…I can't leave him…' _Wally's moral compass reared its head and the red head kicked in Bruce's door, something that gave him an odd satisfaction.

"Get away from him!" He said and the bullet shot out of the gun before Wally could even register he had fired. A man with insanely green hair and a terrifying face had turned to look at Wally just as his body twisted and slumped to the ground, the knife he had been holding by Bruce's throat dropping with him.

"…Wally…" Bruce said, rubbing his neck and smearing some of the blood that had been leaking from a small wound. The younger man had dropped the gun, looking horror stricken at what he had just done.

"I…I…" He stammered but Bruce had moved from his desk and put a hand on his shoulder. The dark haired leader steered Wally out of the office, his presence somehow calming the other man. When they arrived out in the alley the Doctor ran up to check on Bruce who brushed him off and asked him to get something for Wally.

"Doc…wait…is…is Hank ok?" Wally asked, casting a look towards Bruce for some reason.

J'onn smiled and nodded, "He'll be fine. None of us were seriously hurt besides him."

Wally felt relief waving over him when he heard the news which made him sick.

'_These people are criminals and I…I killed to protect my father's…shit.'_

Bruce seemed to take Wally's unusal silence as a chance for a talk because he suddenly pulled him away from the others.

"I want to thank you, Wally." He said quietly and Wally numbly nodded. "You're free to go." He added.

Wally blinked and looked up at Bruce, "What about my debt?"

"I believe you've paid it off more then you ever could running odd jobs." Bruce told him. Wally felt his stomach twist, if Bruce let him go then he would have any excuse to come back to see Linda…or figure out what happened to his father.

"Er…" Wally started but faltered under Bruce's gaze.

"…you want to stay?" Bruce asked, once again acting as if he could read Wally's mind.

"Well, I need a job…" Wally started again lamely.

"Then you have it. Take two days to rest up and then come back at the usual time." He looked up as he heard some sirens in the distance, "Go home for now. We'll talk more about it later."

Wally nodded, still having an odd feeling in his stomach but he turned without a word and raced past the Doctor and out of the alleyway.

Clark came up to Bruce just as Wally sped away with the Doctor looking curiously behind them.

"Clark, make sure the police don't do anything with the gun and the body in my office…" Bruce stated.

"What body?"

"…the Joker's body. Wally shot him…"

Clark shook his head and sighed, "I went past it on my way out Bruce. Nothing. Just a blood trail…I thought you had been hurt so…"

Bruce cursed loudly and then shook his head, "Never mind. Let's get this area clear and ready for the police."

The other two went off to do their duties without a word leaving the leader of the Wayne family to brood on his thoughts.

Things had just becoming a bit more interesting.

* * *

**Well, things really did just become a little bit more interesting. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sorry for the wait! **


	8. The dealer

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**THANKS AGAIN ALL REVIEWERS!**

**USUAL WARNINGS XD**

_

* * *

_

_What the hell is wrong with me? First I go around poking my head in other people's business which gets me hit with some info I could've lived my whole life without knowing. _

_But…is it true?_

_Did Bruce really have my old man killed? Then again…it's not like I liked my dad…but still he was my dad…_

_And if did have him killed…would he do the same to me?_

_I saved his life though…_

_Does that make me a terrible son?_

_-Wally_

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Wally!" A deep voice snapped him out of rhythm he had created and he jumped a bit in his seat. The red head's green eyes slowly upturned themselves towards the scowling face of his friend.

"…sorry John." He muttered, setting the pen down to keep himself from temptation.

"You writing in that journal of yours again?" John asked quietly which made Wally look back down.

"Yeah, well I guess I've been stressed…" The journal had been assigned to Wally by a guidance counselor back in high school as a way of dealing with his uncle's death. John gave his shoulder a squeeze and Wally nodded bleakly before forcing himself to look back up at his friend. John gave him a sort of appraising look, "You've been quiet these past few days. Everything ok?"

"…did you know my dad?" Wally blurted out without really thinking about it.

A dark look passed over John's face that almost made Wally wish he had never said anything at all. The grip on his shoulder had tightened before it completely let go and the darkness faded from John's eyes, leaving looking tired.

He sighed and raised an eyebrow at Wally before sitting heavily into the chair across from him.

"Yeah, I knew him, hotshot." He said slowly, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh. Someone I met at work knew him too…"

"Did they say anything to you about him?" John asked sharply.

"…no. I mean…I heard it sorta indirectly." Wally closed his journal slowly so he wouldn't draw John's attention to it. John's frown increased but he said nothing to stop Wally from getting up and heading back to his room. John waited until he heard the familiar sound of Wally's radio blasting before getting up to the telephone. He sighed as he dialed a number and waited for the other line to answer.

"…it's me." He said, keeping his eye on Wally's door. "He asked about Rudy…did you-" He sighed, "No, of course not…fine. I'll see you around 8 then."

John replaced the phone on the receiver and walked to Wally's door, rapping against it with his knuckles.

"Wally, I'm going out for dinner with a friend. I'll be back home around ten alright?"

He sighed when he received no reply and walked out of the apartment to head into the city.

------

Wally on the other hand was using the music to try and calm himself down yet somehow Papa Roach's soothing tunes were simply not doing him the justice he sought. He decided to head for Dick's place. Hoping the other gang leader would have some information that he didn't want to get from either Bruce of John. He also decided on not having to make John stay up all night and worry about him. So he continued to blast his music as he propped his window open and made his determined escape.

* * *

Dick looked pleasantly surprised to see his new red headed friend jogging up to him to avoid the death glare Barbara was giving him for coming back. He gave Wally a broad grin which the younger man returned with his own lop sided variation.

"I didn't think you'd be around anytime soon…" He said as he reached out to shake Wally's hand.

Puzzlement crossed the freckled features of the red head and he tilted his head to the side, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Dick put an arm around his shoulders and led Wally up the stairs towards an office he used in the old warehouse.

"I heard about what happened at the Tower…"

Wally easily shrugged out of his grip as he stepped away from Dick with a guilty look. "I didn't come here to hide out if that's what you think."

"I know you didn't. Mostly because Bruce covered up your involvement."

"Then how did-"

"Clark."

"Oh…" Wally sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Are you and Clark…"

"Working against Bruce?" Dick said with a small grin and Wally gave him a pointed look.

"Bruce does that too. You guys are way similar." At this Dick laughed and shook his head.

"I suppose we are alike but to answer your question, no, we're not working against Bruce. The NightWings have been having problems with the Jokers just like the Wayne family has so we're working together against them but since Bruce and I aren't speaking, I deal mainly with Clark."

Wally knew better to ask why Bruce and Dick weren't speaking as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room while Dick took a seat across from him. Dick watched him with faint interest before putting his feet up on the table between them.

"So what really does bring you here and don't say a good time Wal because you look like a good time is the last thing on your mind right now."

Wally sighed and glanced upward for a moment, wondering if he was really doing the right thing.

"Have you heard of a man called Rudy?"

The expression on Dick's face was not unlike the one on John's but Wally had more reason to be afraid of Dick then John.

"Yeah…Yeah I knew him." He finally spat out. "Drug dealer, one of the worst because he pushed it heavy onto kids…got a friend of mine hooked on heroin."

Wally suddenly felt as if the room had fallen in on him and it was harder to breathe. He had known from first hand experiance that his father wasn't a good man but getting kids hooked on drugs? That was low, even for a man who took his belt across his own son's back. Dick watched him carefully with the same intensity Bruce had the day they met.

"…he became a big dealer for the Jokers after pushing kids got too soft for him and…"

"-Bruce had him killed, didn't he?" His fury for his father sake had slowly begun to leave him.

Dick's mouth went into a thin frown and he suddenly stood up so quickly that Wally barely registered that he had even moved.

"I don't understand why you care." He said slowly as Wally stood up as well, "He was just a dealer…"

Wally fought hard to keep his face impassive as Dick spoke because he felt that the other man would not take kindly to the son of Rudy West standing in front of him.

"…I heard some Jokers talking about him and I just wanted to know what he had to do with Bruce…" He gave Dick a weary smile, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"I'm surprised Jokers even brought it up. Like I said, he was only a dealer." Dick muttered slowly as if thinking about something, "I suggest you ask Bruce about it though. He'd have the details…"

"Er…won't Bruce…be pissed if I asked?"

"You clearly want to know something about Rudy so I suppose you have to weigh the cost. Bruce's anger against how much you really want to know…"

Wally shuffled again as Dick suddenly broke out of his somber mood and once again wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, I said I'd get ya a drink." He said as he steered Wally back to the stairs, "Now let's go see how well you handle your alcohol."

* * *

Across town with a worried scowl, John Stewart slipped into a booth in a dimly lit diner with a curt nod to the other occupant.

"Been a long time since I've seen you, John."

"I've been working." John replied gruffly as he took the water a waitress handed him. "So has Wally from what I hear."

The other man smiled politely and shrugged, "He sort of walked right into it to be honest. He started a fight in the Tower…"

"Why didn't he just get thrown out?"

"Bruce was contemplating it…giving him a beating while dealing with the other two…" John stiffened at this and the other man must have noticed because he held up a hand, "Luckily Miss. Linda Park said Wally was her friend and Bruce was able to use that to cover himself."

"So Bruce didn't tell him anything?"

"No and you know Bruce loves his secrets. He'd rather play the asshole then let Wally in on the truth."

John took a drink and found himself wishing it was vodka. "He asked about Rudy though…"

The other man took this as a chance to look away uneasily, "…something happened at the Tower a few nights ago…some Jokers, along with their leader, tried to force Bruce to give up his hold on their territory."

John raised an eyebrow, "And Bruce refused I'm sure."

"Of course. Nearly cost him his life though if Wally hadn't been there."

John's eyes went wide and he clenched his fist on the table, "What?"

"He shot the Joker. And I'm talking about _the _Joker. He was ready to slice Bruce's throat when he did."

John swore so loudly that a few people moved deeper into their booths. "The only reason, Kent, that I didn't come down there and kick Bruce's ass for making Wally work for him was because I thought he'd be safe. After what happened with Barry…Bruce owes me."

Clark looked untroubled by the anger his old acquaintance was showing as he sighed, "Bruce is keeping Wally safe but even he didn't think the Jokers would come to the Tower. Hank shoved him into a closet but Wally left it when he heard Hank getting shot."

John looked unconcerned at the news that Hank had been shot though he relaxed after a moment or two, "At least Wally took care of the Joker and I assume Bruce took care of Wally's tracks?"

"He did but the Joker isn't dead or at least he managed to crawl out of Bruce's office before anyone could do anything."

"Then…Wally's…" John muttered as the danger his young friend was in hit him squarely in the gut.

"We're handling it."

"Like you handled Barry?" John said angrily and for the first time Clark looked upset.

"Bruce Wayne used my friends like pawns for his own goals and one of them ended up dead because of it. I won't let that happen to Wally."

"It won't. I promise you."

"You're promises are just as hallow as Bruce's." John said with disgust as he stood up to leave, unable to sit there any longer, "I promised Barry that I'd watch out for Wally no matter what and unlike you, I don't forgo on my promises."

Clark watched him leave with another small sigh that seemed odd to come from such a big man. He continued to poke at his food which had been forgotten during his conversation with John. John Stewart was indeed a true friend and Clark remembered the day they met. It was at Barry Allen's funeral and it was ironic that they had also discussed Wally that day too.

Clark finished what was left of his meal before paying the check and headed back towards the Tower. The past few days events were weighing heavily in his mind when his cell phone went off, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

His eyes went wide as the voice on the other line relayed a quick message and he set off at a run that could even rival Wally's speed.

* * *

**Woah, a few bombshells have been dropped and most everything should come into light in the next chapter or so. **

**Be sure to review!**

**I wonder what that phone call Clark got was all about...**


	9. The first strike

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**WARNING: USUAL STUFF**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS AGAIN! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

_

* * *

_

_-No Entry_

* * *

Wally was fairly certain he had had enough excitement to last a lifetime but this was a total and complete new level of excitement for him.

It was simply amazing.

Bludhaven was nothing like the Tower Tavern that catered to a small crowd of fully fledged alcoholics. The kind of people that actually listened to Linda's singing rather then gawking at her, mostly because they were too far gone to figure out where she was. Wally had become very used to that calm and not quite somber atmosphere but Bludhaven was like a raging party. Neon lights and roaring music greeted them just as energetically as the scantily clad servers did.

"Your room, Mr. Grayson?" One of them practically purred as she pushed her breasts against him and Wally could easily see why Dick hadn't brought Barbara with them.

Dick gave her a wink and nodded in Wally's direction, "If you would, Candy. Then bring us some drinks."

The girls looked at Wally with interest but whatever they said next was drowned out by a chorus of cheers as a new song was played. Dick and Wally were lead up a flight of stairs to a row of rooms, most of them being occupied for something that Wally was sure he didn't want to walk in on. Dick's room was at the very end, much like Bruce's.

"This is a whole lot different than that warehouse you got…" Wally mused as a girl opened the door for them. While Bruce's room had been simple yet elegant, Dick's was cool. It had posters, a table and a nice leather couch that Wally wasn't sure he should sit on. Dick must have been able to see the look on his face because he laughed.

"Don't worry. Nothing goes on in here except for drinking and poker."

Relieved, Wally took a seat on the couch with a lazy grin as another long legged woman came in to give them drinks.

"…so do you own this place or what?" Wally said as he took a taste of whatever was in the glass.

"Not really." Dick said evenly, "The NightWings keep out the gangs and the mob and in turn the owners pretty much give me what I want."

"That's cool. It's a pretty sweet set up."

"Thanks man."

* * *

John Stewart let his fist crack the nose of a particularly ugly Joker with a slight grimace. They had been waiting in his apartment and one of them nearly scalped John as he called Clark for some help. He was having no trouble keeping them back but getting them to leave was a different story. He was outnumbered seven to one and he was beginning to think that he was going become overwhelmed when help finally arrived in the form of a furious Clark Kent along with several other enforcers from Bruce's guard. John's landlady, who had come upstairs when she heard something break, had been cornered after dealing with two of the Jokers herself and was thankfully saved by a blonde man wearing golden sunglasses.

"No need to thank me ma'am." He said brightly as he set down the chair he had used to take out the Jokers.

"OH! I no thank you! You break my chair!" She yelled before hitting him over the head with her broom.

"Booster! Quit playin' around and help out Ralph!" Clark yelled as the Jokers swarmed out of John and Wally's now wrecked home and into the hallway of the apartment building. They regrouped to launch a second attack but quickly stopped and cut their losses when Clark tossed their leader out of the apartment by himself. John had grabbed one of the slower ones around his neck and pulled him back, smirking with satisfaction that his friends were content to just leave him where he fell.

"Why are you here?" He snarled as he dragged the hapless Joker up to his face, "Tell me!"

Clark, Booster and Ralph had gathered around to provide John with some back up as the Joker tried to laugh meekly, "Well Mista Jay thought it'd be good fun…"

"Why?" Clark asked sharply, cracking his knuckles.

"To…to scare that red head…the kid. Some junkie told us where to find him and well…" He said nervously, his eyes darting around at them.

"Whew, only to scare him? Well that's good isn't it-"

"_Booster!" _Ralph hissed as John and Clark both turned their glares onto him. The Joker took that as his chance, he kneed John as hard as he could and took off before anyone could get their hands on him.

"You're dead Clark!" He laughed insanely, emboldened by his escape, "You, that kid and Brucie! Mista Jay's gonna kill you all!!"

"Ralph! Booster! Get after him and try to bring him back to the Tower, got it?"

The other two ran off after the clown quickly, especially Booster who did not want to see the look on Clark's face at the moment.

"I need to find Wally." John said as he looked back at his apartment. His landlady was still inside, trying to figure out how the insurance was going to cover the damages.

"I'll get some men out on it. Come with me to the Tower for now. "Clark said but John looked uneasy.

"He said some junkie told him where Wally lives…" He racked his brain through the list of Wally's friends.

"I know. C'mon, we can't stay here forever." Clark said as he pulled out his cell phone, "It's Kent. We have a situation. Make sure Bruce is secure and send out people to find that red head Wally West and bring him back to the Tower."

"Tell them to hurry it up." John said with a sigh as Clark relayed his message before handing him the phone so he could call Shayera and tell her to lay low for a while. John did so as Clark went to speak with the landlady, who was far more polite to him than Booster when he asked how he could help pay for the damages.

* * *

Wally knew he liked dancing at Bludhaven.

He also knew he liked that cute blonde who had been eyeing him with a drink in hand and skirt that seemed to go higher and higher every time he looked at her.

He did manage to picture Linda as the girl came up with a grin to dance with him but wasn't sure of the nicest way to tell the girl who had started to grind against him to get the hell off.

Suddenly though, getting her off of him wasn't a problem. The whole club had gone dim and Wally felt someone grab him around the arm and pull him away into the darkness.

* * *

**Ugh, no joke I thought I'd never finish this chapter. I hit a major writer's block wall sooooo updates might get a little messy. Just a heads up! Thanks for the patience!**


	10. The Question

**Don't own JL or JLU**

**Warnings: Mild drug reference.**

**

* * *

  
**

Wally yelled and swung his elbow back to break out of the grip of whoever had grabbed him.

"Let go!" He said as he thrashed more against the tightening grip.

"Easy kid! Easy! I'm with Wayne!"

Wally stopped struggling and turned slowly to see a strange man in a purple coat and a fedora with a yellow shirt waving at him. Wally couldn't see the man's face in the darkness and was a bit uneasy.

"Who are you?"

"Beautiful question." The strange man mused and Wally took a step back, "The answer lies in my reply…"

Now Wally was really confused, "Your name is Beautiful?"

"What? No. No. My name is Vic and I've been asked to track you down."

"But how? I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

Vic seemed delighted, "Well I searched your garbage,"

"_What?_"

"And I found a stray hair-"

"WHAT!?"

"Which was too long to be John's and not the right color to be yours…" He continued to ramble as Dick ran up, clearly relieved to see Wally.

"Wally! There you are! C'mon let's…Vic?"

"Ah! Richard! You remember me, I'm glad. Now how come you didn't tell me about you and Wally? Are you ashamed because in theory…" Dick and Wally blanched and Dick sighed.

"Vic, c'mon we're not gay."

"I wouldn't judge either way."

"Vic!" Dick looked so menacing that Vic tilted his head and became quiet.

"Ah yes, of course. A greater question for the moment…" He turned to look at Wally, "Why am I here?" Wally shrugged and Vic continued simply, "Mr. Wayne asked me to find you. It seems the Jokers are after you and have already attacked your home."

His bluntness off set Wally who was steadied by a calm hand on his shoulder from Dick.

"Take him to the Tower, Vic. Tell Bruce I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

Kyle Rayner was on his knees in front of half a dozen laughing forms. He was pale and shaky and he did his best to glare up at the Jokers who were taunting him.

"Oh ho! That's a scary look!" The tallest Joker with a wrapped shoulder and a warped look said as he kicked Kyle with enough force to send him hurtling back. Kyle yelled as he crashed and curled up in a fetal position as the Joker walked over and kicked at his prone form. The clown then put his foot on Rayner's chest to keep him from moving as he smiled down at him from under his green hair.

"The boy wasn't at home."

Kyle's eyes went wide and he hid his relief well, "But that's his address! I swear!"

"Oh and I believe you old boy. The way you sobbed and begged when we came to collect our past dues and the way you offered more…"

Kyle was shaking again, "Please…I don't know where he is…I can't…I can't do this to him!"

The Joker laughed, "Didn't you tell Wally boy that you had gotten hooked on herion? Didn't you tell him how painful withdrawal is? He'd understand."

The Joker knelt down onto Kyle's chest, causing him to gasp as he held up a small bottle, "He'd want you to save yourself…"

Bitter and hot tears sprang from Kyle's eyes as he looked away, biting his lip until it bled. The Joker laughed again, "Take him back to the room. We'll see how he feels in an hour." He snapped his fingers and moved so that Kyle could be dragged away.

* * *

Clark was on his cell phone in the corner of Bruce's office, talking quietly to the other line as John sat on the couch, his hand under his chin. Bruce was looking over some papers and drinking a large cup of coffee that had been brought to him.

"You're sure I can't get you anything, John?" He asked as he leaned back in his leather chair.

"No." John replied gruffly, "I'm fine."

Bruce seemed to shrug as if he didn't care either way and went back to his papers, causing John to speak again, "You really haven't changed have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"First Barry and now Wally. You're not going to be happy until you use everyone around aren't you?"

Bruce sighed and looked over at John, "You really don't understand what Barry did, do you? Don't you dare sit there and act like I don't care about the people who work for me, John."

John stood up and glared, "Bullshit."

Bruce stood up as well, more then willing to take a step towards John but Clark quickly stepped between them.

"That was Vic. He has Wally and he's on his way here." He said, giving them both a look, "Also Dick's coming down as well."

Bruce frowned, "Dick doesn't need to…"

"He wants to help Wally. Let's see where this goes." Clark cut Bruce off, "We need to focus on Wally now anyway."

John muttered something and folded his arms, sitting back down with a sigh. "Fine."

Bruce glared at Clark but considered his point and sat back down. "So be it."

Clark looked between them and sighed, Wally couldn't arrive soon enough.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay again but thank you all reviewers! **


	11. The Tower

**Don't own JL or JLU**

**Warnings: swearing and the like**

**Thank you all reviewers! Keep it up!  
**

* * *

Wally was following Dick and Vic closely as they made their way through the city.

"We can cut across the red light district…"

"It takes us too close to Joker turf, let's just keep going." Dick said as he took another turn out of their sight.

"Ahahahaha!" A cracked voice echoed out and Vic and Wally came to a staggering halt behind the NightWing leader.

"Jokers!" Wally said as Dick pulled out a wicked looking knife. One of the Jokers giggled as he and the other six aimed their guns at the three.

"Ooh, too bad Dicky-bird. Looks like you brought a knife to a gun fight."

Vic and Dick both stood in front of Wally as the trench coat wearer whispered directions to the younger man.

"Take Wally and go, Richard. I can handle this."

"Vic-"

"Go. But you owe me some help…you see I want to see the connection between the red heads of McDonald's and Wendy's with our young friend there…"

He continued to mutter as Dick tossed him the knife and took off running with Wally.

"We can't just leave him!" Wally yelled as Dick pulled him through another alleyway and hoisted himself up a fire escape.

"Vic can handle it." Dick muttered, reaching a hand down to help Wally up, surprised when the other man repeated his jump easily.

"Track and field, six years." Wally said evenly as he steadied himself on the roof. "What now?"

"We keep going to the Tower."

Wally looked unhappy at the idea of leaving the other man to fend for himself but the look in Dick's eye told him not to start anything. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed into a dark expression that told Wally he was just as upset about leaving Vic as he was. Dick stood to his full height and adjusted his ponytail before they took off across the rooftops.

* * *

"So how are you feeling, boy?" The Joker's wild grin was etched hard onto his psychotic features as he looked down at Kyle Rayner. The brunette was huddled onto his side, rocking into himself as he shook uncontrollably.

"F-fuck you!" He tore out through his chapped lips. The Joker knelt down and grabbed Kyle harshly by his hair dragging him up to look into his crazed eyes.

"Fuck me, you say ol' boy? Listen here you piece of trash! You don't know what pain is and unless you tell me where that little red head is at I'm going to make sure we put a twisted smile on that face!"

The Joker pulled back his fist and was ready to smash Kyle's nose in when another clown appeared.

"Boss! We found him. He's with Grayson and it looks like they're headed back to the Tower."

The Joker giggled and dropped Kyle to the ground. "Well I do love good news. Round up the boys! We're going clubbing!"

"What should we do with him boss?"

The Joker grinned wildly, "Wrap him up! It's time to return the favor to Young Wally." He said, cocking his head to show off the bandage.

* * *

Clark felt like a man caught in the cross fire. While Bruce and John had stopped verbally sniping at each other, their glares were just as bad. He almost sighed in relief when Ralph stuck his long neck into the room with a faint grin.

"Mr. Grayson and Wally are here, guys." He said, trailing off faintly at the look on the men's faces. John stood up quickly and marched his way to the front of the bar that had been cleared of all patrons. Dick and Wally were sitting at a booth with glasses of water, talking quietly.

"So, I said that –OW!" Wally cried out as John hit him hard on the back of his head. "John!"

"I can't believe you snuck out! Of all the damn fool things to do…"

"Sorry! Geez John! Overkill much?"

Dick laughed at their actions and took another drink of water, arching an eyebrow at Bruce who had appeared by his shoulder, "You better not plan on hitting me, old man."

"Hm." Bruce said non-committedly. "Thanks for bringing him back. We can take it from here."

"Excuse me? Bruce, Wally's my _friend _and I'm not leaving him alone until I know he's ok."

"He is ok, Dick." Bruce said calmly, even though his fists had clenched somewhat.

"Too bad, I'm still not leaving."

"If you think-"

"Bruce?" Wally interrupted cautiously, "Can I get some food…I'm really hungry." He said, causing the fight to die in Bruce.

John smirked as Wally and Dick went behind the bar to scourge up some snacks for themselves, "I didn't know you and Grayson were such good friends."

Bruce glared so fiercely that the former Marine had to take a step back, raising an eyebrow in confusion as the head of the Wayne family stomped off. John sat with Wally and Dick as Bruce stayed mostly in the shadows, watching them without looking as if he cared what they were doing.

"Sir?" A voice called to him, snapping him from his rest.

"What is it?" He said, turning to see another one of his men standing with a nervous stance.

"It's…just that…the Jokers are moving sir."

"What?" Bruce said, turning to face him completely, his face growing dark.

"Our men have spotted them, it seems like they're massing and…heading this way."

Bruce held in a swear that he wanted to unleash and nodded his understanding, "Alright. Call every available member of the Family and get them here now."

The other man nodded and ran off to do as Bruce had asked; leaving the head of the Wayne family sitting at the bar with the sounds of people he had sworn to protect flowing around him.

The last stronghold of the Wayne Family was about to turn into a war zone.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay guys! This chapter just didn't want to get written and it drove me nuts but at least it's finally done, right? **


	12. The trick

**DON**'**T OWN JL OR JLU**

**WARNINGS: SOME MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE**

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!  
**

* * *

Wally knew that when everyone had started scrambling and grabbing weapons things weren't going according to whatever crazy plan they were suppose to be following. John walked over to Wally with a serious look on his face before his dark eyes shifted over to Dick.

"Clark has something for you in the backroom." He said in his low gruff voice. Dick wasn't a fool, he nodded and gave Wally a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few." He said before walking off to get ready.

Wally watched him go, his stomach too twisted up into knots now to finish the pretzel he had been working on. He glanced at John, trying to find reassurance in the older man's eyes but they were filled with worry.

Worry for him.

"John…I…" Wally stammered, suddenly feeling ashamed for having gone behind John's back all this time. "I should've told you what was going on…"

John sighed and for the first time in a long time, Wally could see how he had aged.

"We don't have time for anything like that now, Wally. What's done is done…we need to figure out what we're going to do."

Wally tilted his head to the side, looking confused, "What do ya mean?"

John glanced around like he was afraid of someone listening in to them, "This should never had been your fight you want to we can still get out before the Jokers get here."

Wally stepped back behind the bar counter to throw away his uneaten food. He couldn't even bring himself to look at John as he mentioned escape. It made sense, this wasn't his fight and John was thinking about their safety before the others.

"I can't John." He finally began after the moment of silence stretched for several minutes. "I know I shouldn't but it doesn't matter, those Jokers are after me and even if we leave here we couldn't go home. I just want to end this…"

John reached out to grab Wally's shoulder so fast that Wally didn't even see him move.

"I'm _not _going to lose you to this, understand?!" John was more serious than Wally had ever seen him. "Not like…"

"Like what?" Now it was John's turn to avoid Wally's gaze, "Like _what!?_"

"…like Barry."

Wally pulled himself out of John's grip and straightened his shirt with a dark look in his normally bright green eyes. "What happened to him and what happened to my dad?"

John was about to answer when a figure swept over them, it was Bruce, who was armed with something that looked like brass knuckles and a sleek handgun. He had brought John a bat like item and Wally the gun he had used to shoot the Joker with.

"…if we make it through this I'll tell you myself." Bruce promised as Wally took the handgun with a shaky hand. John twisted the metal bat in his hand as he watched Wally.

"You don't have to do this."

"…I know."

* * *

The Jokers outnumbered the members of the Wayne family at least two to one and Ralph hadn't even gotten a decent headcount before he was shot at and force back into the safety of the bar and stronghold. Bruce had gathered the majority of his people in the main lounge and was standing on the stage that Linda used to sing on. Wally wondered vaguely if he would ever see her again but then Bruce began speaking and Wally's attention slowly drifted around the room.

"All of you are members of the Wayne Family…"

Wally found that he couldn't really hear Bruce as he searched the room for Dick, who was standing off in a corner, watching Bruce as if he was half expecting him to attack his own people.

"…so let's send these clowns to Hell!"

The room started to cheer; these people were ready to fight and even die to protect Bruce…to protect _him. _

The room began to empty, with some of the enforcers running out to start slowing down the advancing gang of Jokers. Soon, only Bruce, Wally, Clark, John and Dick remained. Each of them had a serious look and a dangerous weapon in their hands. Wally, of course was the first to speak.

"Do ya think the cops'll come?" He asked, wondering if the fight was going to turn into a three way free for all. Bruce shook his head as he checked his gun to make sure it was ready to go.

"Doubtful. The police in this area don't have the resources to stop something like this. We're not going to get any backup."

Wally tried to give everyone a grin but he somehow ended up with a grimace, "Sink or swim, huh?"

The lights went out and they were plunged into darkness. The fighting from outside was intensifying and the sounds of the Jokers insane laughs were enough to put a chill into everyone's bones.

"My kind of odds…" Dick said wistfully and Clark cracked his knuckles. They waited for what seemed to Wally to be forever but it was probably only a few minutes when a brick went sailing into the glass window of the Tower Tavern, shattering it and opening a path for the Jokers who had made it past the enforcers.

"Brucie! I'm home!"

* * *

Wally didn't know how they had managed to swarm in so fast. He was hitting anything with make up left and right, afraid to use the gun with his friends so close by. It was hard to see in the darkness but the broken window providing some moonlight, which only really helped to cast an eerie glow on the fight. Wally ducked under a swift hay maker and fell back as a leg came at him as well. He was being separated from the others, through the Jokers tactics or bad luck, he wasn't sure but it was too loud to even call for help. He twisted his body out of the way of a knife and hit a wall. He glanced to the side for a moment and saw he was in the hallway that lead to Bruce's office.

"Poor poor Red. You're gonna die today, Red. Ain't that sad?" The Joker teased as the knife came down a second time. She was a curvy female with a red and black track suit on, Wally probably would've found her attractive if she hadn't been trying to stab him.

"Go to hell!" Wally shot back as he ducked under once more, the knife arching up to rip his shirt. Wally dropped down and kicked out with his right foot, hitting her squarely in the kneecap.

"Owch! You're a mean boy, Red." She squealed as she hopped on one leg. "He's all yours puddin'."

Wally was confused until a set of strong hands grabbed his around the neck from behind, lifting him up with ease that he thought only Clark had.

"Thanks for the distraction, Harley. Now go have some fun with Dicky-boy. Jumbo and I will take care of this one!" The voice definitely belonged to the Joker that Wally had shot and whoever Jumbo was, he was making it impossible for Wally to get free or even think straight.

"Right-o Mista Jay!" Harley cart wheeled off as Jay lowered Jumbo's hands so he could look into Wally's clouding eyes.

"You should never have crossed me kiddo. Alas, live and learn…well in your case you'll probably be dead after this so…" The Joker laughed insanely once more and Wally's world went dark.

* * *

The Jokers had retreated and the surviving members of the Wayne Family were busy taking stock of the damage and helping the injured. Bruce was next to John, nursing a bloody nose while John was trying to see out of his swollen eye. Dr. J'onnz was approaching Bruce swiftly with his pack, ready to treat his boss but Bruce waved him off.

"What's the damage?" He asked, still recovering his breath.

"Four of ours are dead along with seven Jokers. We have about a dozen or so injured but nothing too critical." The doctor spoke for a moment about the structural damage that Bruce didn't seem too worried about, "It also seems that a few hundred dollars was stolen from your room, sir."

Bruce shrugged, thanking the doctor, asking him to continuing treating the wounded and reminding him to get a bribe ready for the police.

Clark walked up as the doctor left, having searched the area to do a head count of the Family.

"We've got a problem." He said flatly as John hobbled over to listen. "Wally's gone and so is Dick. I can't find them anywhere…"

Bruce looked a bit shocked at the news but recovered easily as John swore loudly. "I knew I should've gotten him out of here!"

Bruce glanced at the other man, frowning somewhat. "What's done is done. Clark question everyone who was outside and see if we can find someone who saw Dick and Wally."

Clark nodded and rushed off to start a new search. John's fury turned towards the impassive Bruce who silenced him with a cold glare. "This isn't over. Get something for that eye otherwise you're going to be no use in helping to find Wally or Dick."

He muttered coolly, striding off before John could even reply.

* * *

Wally was cold when he awoke and found that his hands were too heavy to move but if he leaned back he could lay against something warm.

"Wally?" A voice asked in the darkness. Wally blinked several times, trying to figure out where he was, it was room to be sure and his hands felt like they were handcuffed together and then to the floor.

"Dick?" Wally felt a bit guilty that even though his friend was chained back to back with him, he felt a little better knowing his was around. "Where are we?"

Dick shifted and Wally leaned forward to give him some room, "…not sure. The Jokers took us here though so I think it's gotta be one of their warehouses…"

"…whaddya think they're gonna do with us?" Wally asked, hoping his voice didn't waver like he thought it did.

"I don't know." Dick answered with a sigh, "Keep us alive long enough to get Bruce out here I guess…"

"So that attack on the Tower…"

"…was probably all a set up to get you and Bruce. They must've grabbed me when they couldn't get him." It sounded as if Dick was pulling at his cuffs so Wally started to do the same.

"I thought you and Bruce were fighting…why-"

The door slid open before Wally could finish his sentence and the tall figure of the Joker loomed in the square of light.

"Good you're both up and just in time for the party!" He laughed as his crazy eyes wandered over Dick and Wally.

"Party?" Wally asked.

"Of course! And what kind of party would it be without some games?" Several other Jokers appeared behind the Joker and Wally knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**Once again guys I'm sorry for the delay and the cliff hanger lol, hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm hoping to get the next one done before my computer dies again! **


	13. The deal

**Don't own JL or JLU**

**Warnings: Mentions of gang stuff **

**Thank you all reviewers! **

**

* * *

**

Bruce was not in a pleasant mood and the enforcer called Booster was finding out first hand how bad Bruce Wayne's moods could b

"You _saw _them walk out of this place with Dick and Wally and you didn't _think _to stop them?" Bruce's voice wasn't quite raised but the tone was threatening enough.

Booster was stammering slightly, looking to his fellow enforcers for back up but found they were all pointedly looking in another direction, "I'm sorry, Boss! I only saw that red head with the Joker but I couldn't do anything 'cause some of our guys were pinned down!" He held his hands up as if to shield himself from a punch, "By the time I got over there they were gone and I thought the kid got away alright 'cause all the jokers were takin' off."

Clark glanced at Bruce even though he still had a look of disappointment aimed at Booster. "Ollie and Dinah both back that up. He was helping them out."

Bruce shot Clark a dark look but waved Booster off, who wasted no time in making himself scarce. Clark watched his friend closely, getting ready for whatever order came next.

"Contact the NightWings before they can get too riled up, speak only to Barbara and ask them to help being a sweep of the area, I want any stray joker picked up and brought in to be questioned. Prepare some enforcers to stake out the jokers turf while you're at it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Wally bellowed for the third time as the jokers took turns holding Dick's arms back behind him and driving their brass knuckled fists into his gut. Soon he was only able to stand with their help which wasn't offered. The Joker turned his twisted grin towards Wally as his men dropped Dick to the floor.

"Oh Wally boy, you're so eager. I have something special planned for the son of an old friend…"

Wally wanted to take a step back or at least say something to shut the Joker up, especially when he saw Dick force his head back towards him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wally muttered, adverting his eyes to the floor.

The Joker laughed, "Oh, don't bullshit me." He pointed up to the scar that ran along his forehead, the scar that Wally had caused. "You're Rudy West's boy, there's no mistaking that ruddy red hair."

To emphasize his point he grabbed Wally by the hair and pulled him upwards. "Does your little Dicky-bird know or did I just spill a secret?"

He forced Wally to look at Dick, who had a look on his face that was a mix of pain and something else Wally couldn't place.

The Joker howled with laughter, "I guess the honeymoon's over innit?" He released Wally's hair and moved back, snapping his fingers to send his men out of the room. Wally felt powerless as he sauntered over to Dick, who was still curled on the floor in pain.

"Get away from him!"

"Did you know how much history your daddies have?" Joker asked as he knelt over Dick, pushing him onto his back. "I mean, his daddy went around selling drugs and _your _daddy had him bumped off…it's so reality TV wouldn't you say?"

The Joker dragged Dick back over towards Wally, handcuffing them back together.

"I need to make a call. Enjoy each other's company." He then left the room, leaving the two alone.

Dick was leaning heavily onto Wally which Wally figured was not by choice. "I didn't wanna believe it…I thought West was just a common name…"

Wally sighed, "I didn't wanna believe it either when I first heard it, I didn't get along with my dad…I don't want to be pushed in with him."

"He pushed his junk onto a friend of mine, Roy Harper; got him so hooked…well… he wasn't the same after."

Wally shifted somewhat, tempted to pull away but knowing that Dick needed his support, "What happened to my dad? I mean I know Bruce had him killed…"

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

_Rudolph 'Rudy' West entered the Tower with a smug grin on his face. He had been personally called by Bruce Wayne, a few mentions of wanting to start his own drug trade and needing a real player. He had checked out Bruce before, making sure he was actually interested in business. If this panned out he could drop his joker cliental, something he was excited to be able to finally do. _

"_Mr. West, we've been expecting you." Clark Kent smiled politely but Rudy could tell he thought he was trash, everyone thought he was trash but after this deal with Wayne he could retire rich and have his last laugh. _

"_I'm sure you have, Kent." Rudy muttered as Clark led him through a twisting series of hallways. He stopped suddenly and opened a nice door that led to Bruce Wayne's office where the head of the Wayne family was sitting at a large oak desk, with a young teen with an odd resemblance to Bruce standing behind him. _

"_Mr. Wayne, Rudy West." Clark announced before taking his place near the door, allowing Rudy to step towards Bruce's desk only after a quick pat down. _

"_Pleasure to meet you, Mr. West." Bruce greeted, looking as friendly as Bruce ever did. _

"_Who's the kid? Doesn't look any old than my runt back home." Rudy huffed, a bit upset that Bruce had brought in an unknown outsider to watch their deal. _

"_This is my son, Richard. I had thought you would have no problem with a member of my family being involved but if I'm wrong…"_

"_No, it's fine." Rudy hastily added, "I was just surprised." _

_Bruce shrugged and the details of the plan were laid out, "…so I expect you at our warehouse Friday evening for the exchange, correct?"_

"_Sounds fine to me." Rudy answered, taking a long drink from the scotch that had been poured for him. He set the glass down and stood up to shake hands with Bruce who gave him a smirk. _

"_This sounds like it's the beginning of a great partnership, Mr. West."_

"_Indeed it does, Mr. Wayne." _

_And with that Rudy left the Tower to go and begin his half of the deal in preparation for Friday while Bruce glanced back at his adoptive son. _

"_Was that the man you saw?"_

"_Yeah, the one who's been selling the junk…" Dick muttered, "I mean I know drugs are bad but what he sells…"_

_Bruce leaned forward as his son trailed off and picked up his phone, dialing a number from memory. _

"_Yes, Officer Allen, please. I'll hold." Bruce waited for a moment while Dick stared intently at him, confused by what was going on, "Officer Allen? I have a bit of information for you, there's going to be a massive drug deal on Friday…"_

_Dick watched in shock as Bruce laid out the entire deal to the police before thanking them and hanging up the phone. _

"_Are you insane? They could bust you too!" _

"_Believe me, Dick. I have this all planned out."_

_

* * *

_

"So, that's pretty much what happened. Bruce never liked dealers moving into areas he controlled, coupled with the fact that Rudy was selling wack shit made him a target. So Bruce set him up and that…Officer Allen guy well he raided the warehouse and it all sort of went down in a blaze of gunshots, you know? Rudy was killed on the scene and the police thought that Rudy was acting solo since no money ever got back to Bruce…"

Wally was in shock, "Officer…_Barry _Allen?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah I think that was it. Why?" Dick asked, beginning to fidget slightly.

"…he was my uncle."

"You had one fucked up family." Dick, the son of a mob boss muttered.

Wally laughed weakly, "Yeah, my dad was a scum drug dealer who got killed by my dirty cop uncle…"

"Hey now, I didn't say he was a dirty cop. Bruce…stretched the truth…"

"Bruce used him."

Wally suddenly fell backward as Dick's weight left the area. He gazed up from his back and saw that Dick was standing up with a sad look on his face.

"You don't get to be the son of a mobster without learning a few tricks." He told Wally evenly as he twirled the handcuffs on his fingers. He knelt back down and started working on Wally's cuffs.

"Look, I don't care who your father was, you're my buddy…well if you still wanna be buddies."

Wally stood up with Dick's help as the handcuffs fell, rubbing his wrists and giving Dick a grin.

"Yeah man."

Dick looked strangely relieved, "Alright then. Let's get out of here before ol' clown face comes back."

"Right."

* * *

**Dang. Well Wally does bounce back pretty well for a guy in his situation. Please review **


	14. Build Up

**Don't own JL**

**Thank all reviewers and everyone who kept in touch with this story! I'm sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Wally watched as Dick broke them out of the room with ease and only just a bit of noise. He still had a whole lot of questions circling his mind and he wasn't sure how Dick could be so quick to act like nothing had changed between them. They both dropped low to take cover and Wally crouched close enough to Dick that he could hear the soft wheezes from the other man.

"You okay?" He whispered, putting a hand on the back of Dick's shoulder.

"Yeah," Dick grimaced in return, "He got a few of my ribs real good though."

Dick forced himself to quiet his breath but Wally could still hear wheezing, "Dude, if you're hurt that bad…"

"That's not me." Dick replied evenly. His ribs hurt but whoever was making that noise was on a whole different level than he was. "I think it's coming from around the corner."

Wally nodded, signaling to Dick that he would follow him forward. The two inched their way past the cover of the boxes that they had been behind and moved forward toward another storage room. Dick wondered if anyone else from the Tower had been taken. He stepped onto his toes and peered into the room through the small cut in the door, frowning a bit at the prone figure on the floor.

"…It's some junkie…" Dick muttered as Wally came up right next to him, waiting a peek for himself.

"That's…_shit_," Wally scrambled to the door handle and started to pull causing Dick to hiss at him.

"What are you doing? We need to get out!"

"That's my friend Kyle!" Wally explained, green eyes shining, "I can't leave him in there!"

Dick grabbed Wally by the shoulder, "We gotta be smart about this."

Wally nodded, "Yeah…yeah you're right. Let's just check on him…"

Dick made short work of the door and Wally ducked under his arm as soon as he pulled it open.

"Kyle!" Wally skidded to a stop on his knees next to his friend and let out a small gasp of air. Kyle looked like he had been put through hell. He was shaking violently and was covered in bruises. His eyes flittered open a bit when Wally moved him and he instinctively moved toward the warmth of Wally's body.

"…Wally?" He groaned, "What…no, my fault…"

Wally ignored his mutterings and started attempting to haul him to his feet, "Can you stand?"

"…no chance…" Kyle coughed out, "H-how are you here?"

"It doesn't matter…" Wally again tried to lift him up but even his thin frame was too heavy to be easily carried.

"My fault…" Kyle started again, pushing at Wally's shoulder, "I told them where to…to find…you."

Dick stepped forward at that moment, gripping Kyle out of Wally's hands and nearly lifting him onto his feet.

"You told that maniac where to find him!?"

Kyle's eyes went wide as he shook his head and attempted to pull himself out of the Nightwing leader's grip

"I did but—Wally's my friend."

"You're _friend!?_ And you would betray him!"

Wally stood up straight very slowly, studying Kyle's eyes for a moment, "I think Joker drugged him. He's been clean for a while…"

Dick narrowed his eyes and eased Kyle back onto the ground where he coughed raggedly and curled up into himself, "We need to go, Wally."

"I…I can't leave him, he's my friend."

"He sold you out."

Wally sighed heavily, lowering his voice, "Look at him. They beat him black and blue, he didn't just walk in here and say 'I know where Wally is'." He gave Dick a pleading look, "Please."

Dick made the mistake of looking into Wally's big eyes and hissed out some air from between his teeth, "Damn it. Fine but not now. We get out and get help then we'll come back for him."

Wally nodded slowly, kneeling back down next to Kyle, "Just hold out for a bit longer, alright? We'll be back."

Kyle did nothing to acknowledge Wally besides muttering that he was sorry. Wally felt his stomach knot up. All of this was his fault. He'd be back for Kyle and he'd do whatever he could to help him.

* * *

The Nightwings, who had been asked to hunt for information for them, had turned up a location and Bruce had wasted no time in responding to their news. He had collected John and Clark leaving Dr. J'onnz in charge of dealing with the aftermath of the attack. The three of them sat quietly in Bruce's black town car with Clark driving toward the Joker's location. Bruce loaded up his sleek handgun while John twisted the large work wrench he had taken from his truck simply in his hands.

"The priority will be getting Wally and Dick out."

John nodded mutely and Clark looked back from the driver's seat, "The Joker is expecting this, Bruce."

"Clark…"

"Bruce! This is madness! We're going straight to them and you're a walking target." Clark's voice showed the exasperation that they could not see on his face. He was charged with keeping Bruce safe and the idea of his boss walking straight into a trap was definitely biting at him.

"They took my _son_, Clark. I'm getting him and Wally back."

He locked eyes with Clark in the rearview mirror and the bodyguard sighed in resignation and started to pull the car to the side of the road.

The car slowed to a stop and Bruce opened the door and stepped out with John following close behind. Clark came out a moment later looking resolved as he tucked his own weapon into the back of his pants.

"We're about two blocks from the area that we know Joker uses as his main base of operations. According to Barbara, if we come alongside the storage warehouses, we can sneak in and sneak out without much issue."

Bruce nodded curtly and the three of them turned to start heading in the Clark's indication when a large explosion ripped across their destination in the distance. The force shook them even from their location and dozens of car alarms began to sound.

John took a step back, attempting to size up what had happened, "What on Earth-Bruce!"

Bruce Wayne had taken off running toward the disaster.


End file.
